Lucina's Revenge
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Epicgirl5, in this one Lucina is back and she makes Dory cry uncontrollably, the only cure is a flower that is on the other side of Australlia, and Marlin has three days to get there. Will he make it on time? Enjoy :)


Lucina is still rivaling after her defeat with Dory, crushing her spirit did nothing. She figures she has to do more, she looks through her books and learns about a rare sea flower that grows only in a cave on the outskirts of Australia. It is a long journey to get there and it blocks the spell of uncontrollable crying.

"Uncontrollable crying?" says Luicina

She looks up a spell and finds the exact flower and spell.

"Hmm..if I make Dory cry uncontrollably then Marlin will fall out of love with her and find her very annoying! Yes, Dory you are going down." says Dory

She looks at the flower and it looks exactly like the lotus flower but instead of the middle being yellow the center is blue and grows underwater. She smiles at that and makes the serum and disguises herself as a merchant fish. She puts it in a cupcake with a shell on it and Marlin and Nemo's cupcakes as normal with an egg and coral on theirs.

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes for sale. Ah you beautiful blue fish would you fashion a cupcake with a shell?" asks Luciana, with a disguised voice.

"Ooo yeah!" says Dory

"And what about your friends?" asks Lucinia

"Can we dad?" asks Nemo

"Sure." says Marlin

The three of them get the right cupcakes, and start eating the cupcakes. Dory starts to cry when she finishes her cupcake.

"Dory what's the matter?" asks Marlin

"I don't know I just can't stop crying." says Dory

They all put their attention on Dory, and Luciana leaves but Marlin notices this and has Nemo stay with Dory as he follows her. He sees Lucina take off her disguise, he quickly puts two and two together and grabs her fin forcing her to turn around.

"Marlin! I'm so happy to see you!" says Luciana, using her normal voice

"The feeling isn't mutual. You did something to those cupcakes!" accuses Marlin

"I don't know what you are talking about." lies Luciana

"Then why is your fins covered in cupcake icing?" asks Marlin

"Okay fine you caught me. I dosed Dory with a potion to make her cry uncontrollably." says Lucina

"Give me the cure now." says Marlin

" 's out of my way and I didn't even have to kill her." says Lucina

"Luciana, I would never love you. Especially with you hurting Dory." says Marlin

Luciana froze as her heart snapped in two at the sound of that.

"W-what?" asks Luciana

"You heard me. And if you truly loved me you wouldn't be hurting the ones I love." says Marlin

"I do love you." says Lucina

"Then prove it and give me the antidote." says Marlin

"I don't have it. It's a flower somewhere near Australia." says Luicina

"What does she have to do when I get it?" asks Marlin

"You can't go there! It's dangerous! Even if you somehow survive she has to eat a petal of it in three days time!" says Luicina

"Watch me." says Marlin

He starts swimming toward where Crush and Squirt live.

"Wait!" says Luicina

"What?" asks Martin

"Sigh. I have something that can teleport you there and you in the flower back." says Lucina

She gives him her ring and sets it as teleportation device.

"Just tell it where you want to go and it will take you there. You can take off the ring when you don't want it anymore and it will return to me." says Lucina

"Thank you." says Marlin

Lucina nods and leaves, Marlin asks the ring to take him to the flower, which it does. He gulps as it is in a cave. He sighs and looks for the flower, he finds the flower in the back of the cave the only thing that is separating it from the cave is its' blue center.

"Okay here we go." says Marlin

He uses his teeth and cuts the flower lose and hugs it close to him.

"Okay ring take me to Dory." says Marlin

The ring does as asked and lands him in front of Dory. Marlin takes the ring down and it does exactly as Lucina said it would do.

"Dory here. Eat this. One of the petals." says Marlin

"*sniff* Why?" asks Dory

"It will stop the crying." says Marlin

"O-okay." says Dory

She takes a petal and eats it, it takes a while but it does help and soon she stops crying. The three were almost home when the crying stopped.

"Hey it worked!" says Nemo, excited

"Yeah it did! Thanks Marlin. *she kisses his cheek*" says Dory

Marlin blushes at that still holding onto the flower.

"What do we do with that?" asks Nemo

"I know exactly what to do with this." says Marlin

He plants the flower near both Dory's and their house.

"Perfect" says Nemo and Dory

"Yeah" agrees Marlin

The End


End file.
